Moving In
by Crimelover11
Summary: This is the sequel to The Premiere, you don't really have to read that one first. Castle is going to ask Kate to move in with him and Alexis, what will she decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Well ask and you shall receive, this is the sequel to The Premiere, there will be more chapter up soon i'm thinking but for now enjoy this one

* * *

**

Castle had awoken to the sunlight streaming through the windows and he turned over to find that he was alone in the bed. The side of her bed was still warm so he knew it couldn't have been long since she had left. He sat up and put on his robe and tied it around his waist, he walked and opened the door.

He reached the top of the stairs and headed downstairs hearing the sounds of pots and pans being moved around. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and watcher her move around. She seemed so at ease and knew her way around the kitchen well enough. They had been this way for the 6 months they had been dating.

"Morning Rick." She said without looking around.

He stared at her… that was creepy the way she could do that. Most of the days he had walked down into the kitchen she'd stand there cooking breakfast. "You really should stop doing that you know I don't like it."

"Well I don't like you flirting with all the girls at your book signing's book we all have to live with things don't we." She turned and smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well there's one difference between you and them…you get to come home to me and they don't."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Well I guess you're right on that one."

"Plus they buy my books the least I can do it smile and talk to them."

"Don't you forget that's all you do."

"Of course, how could I forget? You don't give me a chance to forget." He adds with an impish grin.

He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They heard footsteps and broke apart smiling.

"Morning dad, morning Kate."

"Good morning." They both said in unison.

Alexis sat down at the breakfast bar and grabbed the plate that Kate had put out for her. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked as she had a mouthful of eggs.

"Well seeing as Kate's moved out of bed we can't spend all day in bed." Rick laughed.

"Eww dad."

"Rick!" Kate hit him in his shoulder and moved to sit next to Alexis. She shoved another plate towards him. "Eat your breakfast and shut up."

He sighed and sat next to her, picking up a fork and eating. "Fine then."

"Alexis what do you say about a shopping day?" Kate suggested.

"Oh yeah that would be awesome."

"What about me?" Rick asked looking at them.

"You I believe have got a deadline for your next book."

"You are just unfair. Who told you Gina?" He pouted and finished his breakfast.

"No, what don't you get about trained detective?"

"My mother told you again didn't she."

Kate just laughed at him. "Do you know how cute it is when you are confused."

Alexis went upstairs to get ready for her day out and Kate wasn't far behind. A few minutes later Alexis came down the stairs smiling.

"Dad…" She started off sweet.

He turned to her looking up from the paper he was reading on the couch. "Daughter…"

"You love me right."

"More than you could ever know."

She smiled. "Good…well in that case…"

"It's on the counter." He sighed but was smiling.

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you dad."

Kate had come down the stairs a few minutes later and saw Rick sitting down reading the paper still, she strolled up to him and took the paper from his hands. Putting it on the table in front of him she sat on his lap.

"Rick…"

"Kate…" He said sensing a pattern.

"You want to make me happy right?"

He thought about this for a second. "Maybe."

She wrapped her arms his neck. "Well I was wondering…Can I borrow the keys to the car?"

"Now why would I do that?"

She looked and saw Alexis taking the credit card from he dad's wallet and leaned down to his ear. "Because if you are a very good boy while your daughter is busy I'll sneak into Victoria 's Secret."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "You really do now how to torture me don't you."

"What can I say I try my best."

"You know where they are." He chuckled slightly.

"Thank you." She leaned down and gave him a slow kiss.

"Seriously, can we go." Alexis laughed at them "There's only so much lovey dovey I can take and you are reaching that limit."

Kate laughed and released her arms from his neck. "I'm coming Alexis." She gave him another quick kiss before she stood up and headed to the bowl where Rick kept his keys.

"Bye dad." Alexis grinned to him.

"Bye Alexis, and please try to keep to a reasonable amount this time."

"I'm not making any promises." She laughed and headed out the door.

"See you later Rick, and try and get something done today."

"You're worse than Gina." He grumbled.

"Oh I'm not, if I was I'd have you writing all day."

"Fine, go have fun."

"Oh don't worry I will. I love you."

"Love you too." He shouted out of the door before making his way to his office and opening his last saved work document.


	2. Break Up?

Kate and Rick were sitting on the couch that night cuddled up as usual and having a bottle of wine when they heard the door open. They both looked up to find Alexis running from the door and up the stairs, what got their attention was that she was crying. Rick stood up but then Kate stopped him.

"You stay here I'll go and talk to her."

"Okay then." Rick paused the movie they were watching and sat waiting for Kate to return.

Kate went upstairs and lightly knocked on Alexis' door. "Lex, it's Kate can I come in?"

She heard a slight yes and opened the door, Alexis was sitting on the bed with her legs drawn to her chest and still crying. Kate went and sat next to her and waited patiently.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alexis shook her head. "No."

Kate lay next to Alexis on the bed and put her arm around the young girl, she responded and buried her head in her shoulder. They lay there for a few minutes in silence.

"Does this have anything to do with you going out with Ash tonight?" Kate asked.

Alexis nodded her head and looked at Kate, she had stopped crying but her eyes were red proving that she had been.

"You know how they say it's always the little things that start to wreck a relationship and start fights."

Kate knew that all to well, with all her other boyfriends she was either to busy, wouldn't make time for them or just she didn't seem to take an interest in them.

"Well me and Ash had a fight over something stupid."

"Don't worry it happens. I'm sure that he'll have had time to calm down and think things through and talk to you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. Which reminds me were you anywhere near here when he dropped you off."

"Yes, just down the road."

"Well in that case I'm going to check on your father."

Alexis smiled at her and sat up. "Thanks Kate."

Kate smiled back at her and opened the door, she walked to the top of the stairs and her suspicions were confirmed Rick was just opening the door to Ash. She stood and listened for a minute.

Ash stood at the door, his hands in his pockets his eyes everywhere but the person stood in front of him.

"I'm guessing you're the reason that Alexis came in crying." Rick looked at him.

"Yes sir." Ash then looked at him. "I just want you to know that I didn't mean to do it."

"I do own a gun I have told you that haven't I."

Ash took in a breath of air. "Yes sir."

"I also did make it clear that if you broke my daughters heart I would use it?"

Ash was starting to look a little scared, just like the first time they met. "You did."

"Good…in that case…"

"Castle." Kate had decided to help Ash out.

Rick stopped and look at Kate who was on her way downstairs. He knew he was in trouble she only called him Castle when they were at the precinct or when he was in trouble, and he certainly wasn't at the precinct.

He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him.

"She's up in her room Ash."

Ash didn't move from the doorway he was still waiting to be let in. "Would you let him in Rick."

Rick moved for him. "Go ahead. Just remember you've been warned."

Ash moved and made his way upstairs, Rick shut the door and faced Kate.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate looked at him and folded her arms.

"I'm just telling Ash not to hurt her. I'm her dad it's what I do." He defended himself.

"Telling him you have a gun, yes because that's what all 17 years olds want to hear from their girlfriend's father."

"I'm just making sure that he understands me."

"Oh so that makes it alright does it?"

He was silent for a minute, he could answer right and he could answer wrong. With Kate Beckett standing in front of him he knew there was only one answer.

"No?" He was still unsure.

"That's right. Now when he comes downstairs you'll apologise to him. Understood?"

He was silent again, knowing there was still only one right answer.

"Yes?"

She walked over to him smiling, she put her arms around his neck. "See you are learning."

He put his hands on her waist and sighed. "I just don't like seeing her like that."

"I know and I don't either, but you have to realise that she's a big girl now and can handle herself."

"Don't remind me."

"Rick just know that boys come and go and you're here forever for her."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"To this day I still don't know."

He laughed and reached his hand up to move a piece of hair that had come loose, he pushed it behind her ear and looked at her.

"I love you Kate, have I told you that today?"

"You know what I'm pretty sure you have, but it doesn't hurt to tell me again." She smiled softly at him.

They stood in the doorway for a few minutes before Rick looked up to the stairs. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Oh no you don't, you are staying right down here."

"Really and what are you going to do to stop me exactly?"

"Well don't forget that I also have a gun."

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Do you really want to test that theory out?"

"I'm much to adorable to shoot."

"As true as that is, if you take a step up those stairs I will have to."

Rick sighed. "Fine you win."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "Now sit."

"Oh bossy I like it." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." She laughed, and took a seat next to him.

"Oh believe me I do, I've witnessed it for myself."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "You are unbearable at times."

"I know but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"No I wouldn't." She kissed him and he looked at her when she pulled back.

"So did Alexis tell you why they argued?"

"No, she just said it was something small that ends up being a big thing really."

"Oh I know those arguments all to well." Rick said remembering all the arguments he had had over the years with his exes.

Kate laughed at him. "I know what you mean."

Rick looked at her. "Have we had an argument before, because I'm trying to remember but I can't."

Kate bit her lip and looked around. "You know I don't think we have."

"Darn, we'll have to have one because I've heard make up sex is the best."

She slapped him softly. "Seriously Rick?"

"What, you know it's true." He winked at her.

A few seconds later they heard a door shut and footsteps. They both looked up to find Ash and Alexis walking down the stairs. Just as they were walking past the living room Rick stopped them.

"Ash, I have been told I need to apologise for my behaviour earlier. So I'm sorry."

Ash smiled slightly. "It's no problem really, I needed to hear it."

Rick looked at Kate. "See."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because it must have been so hard to say I'm sorry. It's still no excuse."

"It was, It truly was."

She chuckled slightly. "You'll get over it."

He looked to Alexis and Ash. "You see what I have to put up with?"

Alexis shook her head at them and went to see Ash out. Rick watched them from where he was sitting.

"Do you have to do that?" Kate asked him.

"Yep."

Ash hugged Alexis and she shut the door. She walked back up to her dad. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"A gun? You needed to tell him again?"

"I'm just making sure he understands."

She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. "I'm going to bed night you two."

"I think you're starting to become a bad influence on my daughter." Rick said looking at Kate.

"Why what have I done?"

"She's starting to behave more like you everyday."

Kate smiled. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to try and get another chapter up tomorrow but i'm going to be gone until Tuesday so i'm going to try and write some chapters while i'm away. Hope you enjoyed this


	3. Discussions

Rick was in bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't. The reason why was that Kate was sleeping at her apartment. It was their deal, she spent at least two night a week at her apartment. He hated those nights because he couldn't sleep, most nights he would call her before he went to bed, or while he was in bed staring at the ceiling. He moved to his side and stared at the empty space, unoccupied. He moved his hand up and down the spot and the reached for one of her pillows, it smelt like her.

*God* Rick thought to himself. *I've turned into some love sick teenager* But he didn't care. He stared at the space where she slept and then looked at the digital alarm clock. It was well past midnight and he decided that he had better sleep. The sooner he got to sleep the quicker he would see Kate again.

He awoke the next morning at six, he wasn't usually a morning person but living with Kate had turned him into one. He got out of bed and walked downstairs and started to make breakfast. He felt like pancakes that morning, so after making enough for him and Alexis he made himself some coffee.

"Morning dad." Alexis grinned happily as she made her way downstairs.

Rick was deep in thought and staring into space. "Morning." He mumbled without looking up.

Alexis stared at him curiously, she sat down at the breakfast bar in front of a plate of pancakes. When Rick was still staring into space a few minutes later she set her fork down.

"What's up with you?"

He looked at her, as if only just noticing her present. "What…me…nothing…why do you ask?"

"Well because you've been staring at that wall for the last 10 minutes since I got here. Is there something really interesting on it?"

"What. No I was just doing some thinking."

Alexis chuckled. "Well this can't be good, you don't do much of that these days."

He looked at her. "I swear, you start acting like Kate more everyday. I'm not allowing you to spend time with her anymore."

"Well at least she's a bit more of a role model than you." She laughed at him.

"I'm hurt, my own daughter verbally abusing me."

"Oh don't be so shocked dad it was bound to happen eventually."

"True."

They sat in silence again before Rick looked at her. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"How would you feel if I asked Kate to move in with us?"

"Are you serious?"

Rick stared at her. "Deadly."

"Do you even have to ask? I'd be thrilled. It's nice to have someone else I can talk to around here."

"Oh that's good then."

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know, maybe tonight, maybe next week."

"Well the sooner the better. After all somebody needs to keep you in check."

Rick laughed. "But you're doing such a good job already."

"It's not as easy as it looks you know."

"Oh I'm sure it's not."

"Well it isn't. Why do you think I want a raise in my allowance?"

"To go shopping?"

"Well yeah…but that's not the point."

"Somehow I thought that it wouldn't be." He chuckled slightly.

"Seriously dad, you'd think by now you'd have figured that out."

"There are a lot of things I should have figured out by now."

"Well I can't disagree with that dad."

She stood up and cleared her plate away. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, some of us have an education to get."

"Really I didn't know." Rick said, as if he had heard shocking news. "Some of us have work too."

"You don't do work, you do research. Which I thought you'd have enough of by now."

"What can I say, I live to annoy Kate daily."

Alexis laughed. "That's what she said."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me at all."

* * *

Later that day as Rick sat in his normal chair in a heated discussion with Ryan and Esposito, he decided that tonight he would take Kate out. After dinner they'd go back to his place and he'd ask her to move in. Kate came and sat down at her desk and got to work. A few minutes later Rick turned his attention to her, as Ryan and Esposito went to grab some lunch.

"Good afternoon." He said delightfully.

She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head at his childish behaviour. "Afternoon."

"So I was wondering what are you doing tonight?"

Kate thought for a while but couldn't think of anything. "I have no plans to my recollection."

"Great, how would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I think I can make that work. Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided that yet." He chuckled slightly. "How about you pick."

"Wow the great Richard Castle letting me pick where to go."

"Don't get used to it." He winked.

"Oh don't worry I won't." She smiled to him. "Is Alexis joining us?"

"I don't think she is, I think she said something about going out with friends."

"Okay then. Well I will think of somewhere to go tonight and get back to you on it."

"I'll hold you to that."

With that done he went back to his favourite activity of the day. Watching Kate Beckett work and occasionally annoying her.

* * *

**A/N: So it's not long but I thought i'd give you something before I went. Hope you liked it and you shall have another update on Tuesday :) Until then.**


	4. Interruptions

**Well guess who's back...yep me again. Well here's a chapter that I said was for today and there shall be a couple more tomorrow hope that you all like this chapter and any mistakes made are my fault.**

**I don't own Castle but this story's mine :)

* * *

**

Rick opened the door to his loft and followed Kate in, they had come back from having a lovely meal together. Kate had decided to keep it simple and they had headed to an Italian place just down the road. While Kate went and sat down on the couch and took off her heels, Rick went into the kitchen and returned with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So may I offer you a drink?" He asked suggestively.

"You know, if I weren't so alert I'd think you were trying to get me drunk."

Rick shook his head. "Even after all these years you doubt me."

"Well you've never given me reason not too."

Rick opened his mouth, then he closed it again.

"Can't think of anything?" She laughed at him.

"What about….no….oh I know!…no not that either."

He sat down next to her and tried to think. "I'm sure I have."

"Okay then I believe you." She ginned at him and took a glass. "Now is this wine going to pour itself?"

"You never know Kate it just might." He laughed and reached for his own glass and poured them each some wine.

They sat in silence for a few moment before he turned to her. "Kate I want to ask you something."

She turned and looked at him. "Okay then go ahead."

"Well I've been thinking for awhile now…"

"Ouch, not a good start." Kate chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I know." Rick grinned at her. "Well I want you to move in with me and Alexis."

Kate sat there unsure of what to say, a huge part of her was screaming to say yes. But there was another part of her wanting to say no and she didn't understand why.

"Rick…" She began but couldn't say anything else.

"Now I don't want an immediate answer okay?" He took her empty hand. "I want you to think about it. I've spoken to Alexis and she says she happy with it, also I've decide to make some points as to why you should move in."

Kate was now intrigued. "What would some of these points include?"

He grinned and put his wine glass on the table, he then took hers and set in next to his. He leaned and smiled at her.

"For starters I'd be able to do this whenever I wanted."

He the slowly lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly. One of his hands went to her waist and the other ran his fingers through her hair. He slowly lay her back and his hands were everywhere as if it were the first time he had touched her.

Her hands went to his shoulders and she took of the jacket he was wearing tossing it on the floor. She then untucked his shirt and one of his hands trailed under the shirt she was wearing. Just as she began to unbutton his shirt a noise stopped her dead in her tracks.

The door to the house opened and Alexis walked in unaware of what was happening. She shut the door and turned around.

"Whoa! Oh my god!" Her hands shot to her eyes. "Seriously dad, you have a room you know!"

Rick and Kate sat up and straightened themselves out. "Hey it could have been worse…" Rick started.

"Stop right there!" Alexis shouted.

"It's safe." Kate told her.

Alexis removed her hands and looked at her dad, then to Kate, then back to her dad. "I'm going to go up to my room now." Alexis started for the stairs.

"Oh I asked Kate to move in with us." Rick told her.

"I find you doing THAT again and I'm going to say no." Alexis then proceed up to her room mumbling about intense therapy.

"Well…" Kate said into the silence a few minutes later.

"That could have been worse." Rick stated looking at her. He watched her and then started to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You know what I have no idea, but if we can't laugh about it…"

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head smiling at him.

Rick stood up and held his hand out for her, she took it and he held her by her waist. "Shall we take our little game upstairs?" He winked at her.

"I think that would be wise."

"Great another reason why you should move in." He smiled widely at her.

"What that's reason?"

"Oh I will show you detective. Many time tonight."

He grabbed her and picked her up.

"Rick!" She squealed. "Put me down!"

He slowly kissed her. "Kate, be quiet. We wouldn't want Alexis thinking we are doing something."

"Oh I'm sure she already knows."

"You're right she probably does." He smirked.

He carried her upstairs and gently placed her on the bed, turning back he locked his bedroom door. "Just in case someone decides to sneak in."

Kate laughed at him and then Rick walked over to her, leaning down slightly. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"You've already got me in bed Rick no need to tell me that now." She told him.

"I know but I thought you at least deserved to know."

He looked at her and her eyes sparkled at him, she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands reached down to undo the zip on her trousers.

* * *

They woke the next morning to the alarm going off, Rick groaned and turned over hiding his face from the morning light.

"Why do you have to set that thing so early?"

"Because I have to be at work early." Kate said back hitting the snooze button and lying on her back.

"Hey Kate have you ever just spent a day in bed?" Rick rolled over and rested his arm over her stomach.

"On a work day no, but I do recall doing it last weekend."

"Well how about ringing in today?" He then began to place kisses along her neck.

"That would be unprofessional, besides I think the guys would come looking for me. You know how protective they are."

"We could pretend we've gone out for the day."

"Then they will ring our phones."

Rick groaned. "Fine, no day in bed." He looked at the clock on the nightstand and the groaned again. "It's not even 6 I swear you get up earlier."

"That's because when I have a shower someone tends to join me and it takes longer than needed."

"Oh don't say you don't enjoy it." He laughed. "But hey if you want me to stop I'll just stay out here or use another shower."

"Now why spoil the fun? Besides I'd have you moaning all day at work."

"I do that anyway."

"True, see you can be modest." She laughed to him.

"What can I say being with you has made me a different man."

She kissed him lightly and then rolled out of bed. "Don't leave yet." Rick pouted as he felt the cold air hit him from where he body had been.

"Wow, we spend all night together and you still can't get enough." She shook her head and made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

Rick waited until he heard the shower turn on and was sure Kate was in the shower, he jumped out of bed and headed in to join her.

"Miss me already?" She laughed turning round in his arms.

"No of course not. I just came to help you wash." He grinned at her.


	5. Dinner

It had been a week since Rick had asked Kate to move in and she had yet to give him an answer. She had decided that she was going to give him his answer tonight. Martha was going to be back since her show was finishing for the winter. Rick had said that he would cook something for them all to welcome her back. Kate was sitting in her apartment and looking around at everything. Since her old apartment had been blown up she had tried to recover pictures and any personal belongings that hadn't been damaged.

She picked her wine glass up and took a slow sip and listening to the music fill the space of the living room. She was going to meet Rick at his apartment at 6 after he had been to pick up his mother and their dinner would be ready. Kate checked her phone it was only 4 so she decided to take a long shower.

By 5:30 she was dressed in a long black sleeved t-shirt and her best pair of jeans. She had her hair down and put her necklace on that held her mothers ring. She then put her dad's watch on and grabbed her brown jacket. She picked up her bag along with her keys and mobile phone then headed out. It was a warm night as usual and she decided she would have a slow walk to Rick's loft.

She turned up outside his building and the doorman smiled at her.

"Good evening Kate."

"Good evening Carl."

"How are you today?"

"Oh you know can't complain. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you."

"Has Rick returned with his mother?" She asked.

"Yes he came back about 10 minutes ago."

Kate smiled at him as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Carl. Have a good evening."

"You too."

Kate pressed the button for Rick's floor and leaned against the back of the elevator as she waited. She walked to the door of his loft and opened the door using the key he had given her a couple of weeks back. It always felt strange letting herself in, as she walked through the threshold she smelt Rick's homemade sauce and smiled.

"Kate darling it's so good to see you again." Martha first saw her and smiled to her.

"Good evening Martha. I trust you had a good flight."

"Oh yes, it was amazing. Can I interest you in a drink?"

Kate smiled at her. "That would be nice."

Alexis came bounding down the stairs and smiled as she saw Kate. "Hi Kate."

"Hello Alexis."

"I trust I'm not going to walk in on anything tonight?" She chuckled slightly.

Kate looked at her. "Well I can say on my end no. But I'm afraid I can't promise anything on your dad's."

"What's this we're talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Kate said quickly.

Martha looked at Alexis and then Kate. "Well I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of my granddaughter later."

"I'd rather not talk about it grams."

Martha laughed and handed Kate a glass of wine. "Well I'll just talk to Rick then."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Kate asked taking the glass and having a drink.

"Upstairs I believe getting changed."

"That man changes more time than a woman." Kate laughed.

"Oh you should have seen him when he was a child. I think he gets it from having unlimited usage of the dress departments." Martha laughed slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good for my favourite girls." Rick came down the stairs smiling at them.

"So how many times did you change before you decided on that one?" Martha asked laughing.

"Two, three tops." He smirked.

He went into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of wine before joining Kate, Martha and Alexis.

"So who's ready for dinner?" Rick asked.

"Oh I definitely am. I'm starving." Martha said heading towards the dinner table.

"I'll got fetch the plates." Alexis said heading for the kitchen cupboards.

"How about you, are you hungry?" Rick asked Kate.

"Not if it's your cooking." She laughed slightly at him.

"Oh I'm so getting you back for that."

"I look forward to it."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the table. "Now while you girls sit, I will get dinner."

He walked into the kitchen and Kate turned to Martha and Alexis. "What's he made anyway?"

"I think he did lasagne." Alexis answered.

"Could have been worse." She smiled slightly.

Rick then walked in and placed the lasagne dish on the table and headed back to get the salad. He set the bowl in the middle on the table and then took his own seat next to Kate.

"So Martha how did the show go?"

"Oh it went perfect! There's nothing better than the feeling of standing up in front of hundred's of people, and performing."

"Well thanks mother, you make me feel special." Rick said.

"Well it's true."

They made small talk throughout dinner and then decided to watch a movie.

"How about you go and choose a movie while I clear up." Rick said turning to Alexis.

Alexis turned and went into the living room searching the vast array of movie's they had collected over the years.

Kate walked into the kitchen with glasses as Rick was filling the dishwasher.

"You didn't need to bring them I could have gotten them." Rick smiled at her.

"I know but maybe I had other motives." She winked at him.

"Really what would those be?"

She walked up to him and put the glasses on the counter beside him. "This."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly bought his head down to meet hers. They broke apart a few moments later to Alexis shouting them saying the movie was ready.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." She laughed to him.

"Well hey anytime you want to do that at the precinct I'm not going to object."

"Somehow I didn't think you would."

Rick turned the dishwasher on, grabbed Kate's hand and walked into the living room to find Alexis and Martha situated on one end of the couch.

"This isn't a chick flick is it?" Rick asked.

Alexis looked at him and smiled. "Of course not."

He dropped on the other end of the couch and pulled Kate with him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"Just play the movie." He laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Here's one chapter and I will have another uploaded soon :) Hope you liked this one.**


	6. Answers

**So this isn't as long as my other chapter but I thought that it was a good place to end this one. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be up when i've decided what shall happen next :)

* * *

**

After the movie Martha stood up and bid them goodnight, she headed upstairs and into the room that Rick had yet to convert. Rick looked over to Alexis and saw her sleeping quietly at the other end of the couch. He stood up and went to her side, he picked her up gently and she moved slightly but didn't wake up.

"I'll just be a minute." He said to Kate.

She nodded and he walked upstairs with Alexis. A few minutes later he walked back downstairs and sat next to Kate. They sat in silent for a few minutes before Kate looked at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"If I've made my decision yet."

"Oh. Well I wasn't sure whether you had decided yet or not."

"Well I have." She smiled at him.

"Okay then. So what have you decided?"

She stared at him and smiled. "What's it worth?"

"My love."

Kate stared at him. "Not enough." She laughed.

"How about me not forcing the information from you."

"But I like when you do that. Because you never win."

"Oh that's because I've been nice to you."

She moved and straddled him, he held her by placing his hands on either side of her.

"Well care to try and get information out of me?"

"Wouldn't it be nicer if you just told me your answer?"

"No."

Rick stared at her. "Is that a no to you moving in? Or a no to my question?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She placed her hands on his chest and trailed a finger to his stomach. He grabbed her and lay them on the couch. He bent his head and caught her lips with his, once he started to trail kisses from he neck to her shoulder she looked at him.

"Don't you remember the last time this happened?"

"Yes, but Alexis is in bed and I'm sure my mother isn't going to come downstairs."

"How sure?"

"I'd say 99% sure."

"Not good enough."

"I don't care."

He stopped her talking and pulled her t-shirt over her head as she began to unbutton his light blue shirt. Unable to wait any longer she grabbed either side of the shirt and ripped it open. The rest of his buttons flew off and landed on the floor.

"That was my favourite shirt."

"Well then we'll call ourselves even from the clothes you've torn of mine."

"Come on I've replaced every single one and you know it."

"Only to tear them again."

She reached for his belt and quickly it joined his torn shirt on the floor. He reached for the button on her jeans and slowly removed them along with his trousers.

Despite Rick saying he would torture her that night she had tortured him. They had made it to the bed sometime in the early morning and Kate was sleeping. He had his arm slung over her waist and she was holding that his hand tightly. He sighed to himself before getting closer to her and smelling her hair that still smelt like cherries.

*Oh well* he thought to himself. *I've waited a week one more day won't hurt* With that he slowly drifted to sleep smiling.

* * *

Kate awoke later that same morning and smiled to herself at the night she had shared with Rick. She turned in his arms and looked at him. She loved watching him sleep, the slow rise and fall of his chest. The way he sometimes made a slight snore and how he seemed so relaxed.

A few minutes later as if sensing he was being watched his eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light.

"Morning." He said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning."

They stared at each other and smiled before she broke the silence.

"Yes."

Just as the night before he looked at her confused. "What?"

"That's my answer."

He grinned and moved to kiss her.

"Do you know the torture you have put me through?" He laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I can make it up to you."

His hand trailed down her back. "Is that a promise?"

"Indeed."


	7. Pregnant?

Rick walked downstairs at 11 to find Martha and Alexis sitting on the couch watching a talk show.

"Ahh Richard so good for you to join the land of the living." Martha said smiling to him.

"Hello to you too Mother."

"Well Kate sure has said something to you today to make you happy." Martha smiled at her son. She hadn't seen him this happy since, well she couldn't remember.

"Oh she's done more than that."

"Eww dad! I'm sitting right here."

"Oh as if you haven't heard your grandmother say worse."

"Well there's a difference. You're my dad!"

"Oh fine I'll keep quiet."

He poured two cups of coffee and then headed back upstairs.

"So what's the plan today?" He asked handing a cup to Kate.

"I'm good with whatever you want to do." She smiled to him.

"Oh really." He smirked and lay next to her.

"As long as it includes something out of these four walls."

"Well I guess I can't keep you all to myself."

She chuckled slightly and took a drink of the coffee.

"Oh I know!" Rick said suddenly. "Alexis has been mentioning this new exhibit in a museum that she wants to visit."

"That sounds like a plan. But first I have to take a shower."

"Need some company in there?"

"Don't you think you've kept me company enough today?"

"Hey you've got to get used to me if you're moving in soon." He grinned at her like a 9 year old kid.

"Speaking of which, how soon are we talking?"

"You've already said yes and made me happy. I don't care how long you take."

"So you'd be happy with 2 years from next Monday?" She asked slightly laughing.

"I'm not talking that slow."

"Well the lease for my place is up in two months, so before then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He placed both their coffee cups on the nightstand and slowly placed his lips upon hers. She pushed him back before he deepened the kiss and jumped out the bed.

"Kate? What are you doing?"

"Well if we are going to the museum, we had better be ready soon."

She slowly walked towards the bathroom, reaching the door she turned around. "You coming or what?"

Needing no further instructions he jumped out the bed and ran after her.

* * *

Rick came down the stairs drying his hair off with a towel and Alexis looked at him this time.

"Nice to see you finally got up." She laughed slightly.

"Well me and Kate thought it would be good if we took you to that new exhibit you wanted to see."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not. Now go get ready."

Alexis jumped up and went to get her shoes.

"So what's kept you and Kate in bed so long?"

"We've been celebrating." Rick laughed.

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Just then Kate walked down the steps and Rick looked at her suspiciously. He then turned back to Martha.

"What? No! Of course she isn't…Are you?" He then looked back to Kate.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing." Martha looked between them. "So what's the good news?"

"Kate agreed to move in."

"Oh that's great." Martha smiled. "So when are you joining us all in the Castle house?"

"In the next two months."

"Well we'll look forward to having you here. Does Alexis know?"

"No, I was going to tell her later over lunch."

"Well I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Alexis came bounding into the living room and joined them. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah. See you later mother." Rick said as Alexis walked out the loft.

"See you later Martha." Kate smiled to her and they both turned to make their way out and join Alexis.

"See you later dears, have fun!"

Before Rick and Kate had exited the loft Kate turned and looked at Rick.

"Why on earth did you think I would be pregnant!" She said in a low voice.

"Hey I don't know. I was just making sure."

Martha shook her head and flicked through the channels as the door closed.

* * *

After they had been to the museum they had decided to get a pizza from the restaurant round the corner.

Kate and Rick sat across the table from Alexis, and decided to tell her about Kate's decision.

"So Alexis me and Kate have something to tell you."

Alexis looked up from her drink. "Good or bad?"

Kate and Rick looked at each other and back to Alexis. "Good?"

She stared at them. "Am I have a little brother or sister?" She smiled at them.

"Why is that the first thing you and Martha jump to?" Kate looked at her.

"Well when you say you have news it's generally around that subject."

"Well no you aren't."

The smiled on Alexis' face dropped.

"At the minute anyway." Kate said quickly.

"What we wanted to tell you is that Kate has made her decision. She's moving in with us."

"That's great!" Alexis smiled again.

The pizza arrived and they all put some on their plates. Rick then turned to Kate.

"What did you mean by at the minute?"

"Well I'm sure there's only one way to interpret that Rick."

"You know what this means don't you?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Madison was right."

She stared at him.

"You want to have little Castle babies."

"Shut up Rick."

Alexis watched the two of them and smiled.

"It's okay to admit it Kate."

"I mean it."

"Just say it Kate." He grinned at her. "Madison was right."

"Rick…" She said sweetly to him.

He looked at her. "Yes Kate."

"Shut up or I will have to take action."

"You know I like it when you take charge."

"Okay I'm going to have to stop you there." Alexis decided she'd heard enough.

"Fair enough." Rick laughed he leaned over to Kate. "Just remember my safe word is apples." He whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.


	8. You need all this?

**First: I'm so sorry for not getting this up earlier I've just been really tired and I don't know why.**

**Second: The next chapter will be the last for this story but I've already got some ideas for another one if you're interested :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or they'd be together by now.**

**Well I hope that you like this and the next will be up in a few hours once I've put it all together.

* * *

**

Kate had just finished taping up the last box up when Rick walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" He looked around at all the boxes. "Do you really need all this stuff Kate?"

She turned to look at him. "Of course I do."

"Really? Because there is no way it's all going to fit in the loft."

"Rick stop exaggerating it's going to fit in the loft."

"Well it had better because it's a one way trip, and I'm not going to be hauling these boxes somewhere else."

"Remind me again why I'm moving in with you please."

He looked at her and smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "No, I can't say it is."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, they smiled at each other and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well I thought it was because you loved me but I'm not sure."

"No it's definitely not that." Kate shook her head.

"Okay then, how about because you love Alexis?"

She thought deeply. "That could be it." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I can't believe I'm leaving this place."

She turned around and he placed his arms around his waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She looked at the bare walls and thought about everything that had happened in her apartment.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see the men Rick had hired for today. "Are all the boxes packed and ready to go?"

Kate nodded her head. "Yes, you can start loading them if you like."

As they boxes were taken to the van Kate watched Rick inspect the boxes. "The kitchen? I've already got enough utensils and gadgets to keep you entertained." He then walked over to another box. "Books? Kate I don't know if you've noticed but I have a library with a HUGE collection."

She glared at him. "You continue to criticise and I will force you downstairs to wait in the car!"

"Really? Will you be forced to use police brutality?" He winked at her. "Because you have NO idea how hot I find that."

"I'll deal with you later, right now I have to get all these boxes into the van." She looked at him once more. "Now make yourself useful and start carrying some downstairs."

He mock saluted her and then picked up one of the lighter boxes carrying it downstairs into the lobby.

Soon all the boxes had been packed up and it was time for Kate Beckett to leave her apartment for the last time. She took one last look before turning and seeing Rick standing at the door waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

He came and stood beside her taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean I've not lived in it long."

"Nobody said it was going to be easy."

She had one last look at her apartment and then started to walk towards the door pulling Rick along with her. She shut the door, her hand lingering on the wood for a moment, they then headed towards the elevator.

"So where'd the guys go?" Kate asked.

"Oh I told them to go ahead and start putting everything in the loft. Mother's in so she will have fun organising them." He grinned.

"They do know where everything is going don't they?"

"No, I just told them to put it outside hoping that someone would come and take it."

Kate looked at him and punched his arm softly. "Shut up."

He chuckled slightly. "Losing you're touch there Kate."

"You'll be sleeping on the couch if you carry on."

"Wow not even moved in and you're already making the rules."

"Well someone has to make them."

"Hey you want to make a quick stop for some lunch or wait until we get home?"

Home. Kate thought. It sounded so natural when he said it.

"I think I can wait until we have everything in the living room, or wherever you have told them to put it."

"Okay then."

They arrived the loft to find most of the boxes already carried upstairs.

"Doing a great job there guys." Rick told them.

They smiled at him and continued doing their work. Kate and Rick walked up to the loft and found Martha as usual with wine in her hand.

"Starting early aren't you mother?" Rick said pointing to the glass in her hand.

"Of course not darling. Besides it's thirsty work watching these men doing their job."

Kate laughed and watched Martha's eyes follow the men around the room. "We can see that."

"There's nothing wrong in watching these fine young men do their job."

Kate shook her head at Martha and went to sit next to her. Rick went into the kitchen and emerged with 2 cups of coffee handing one to Kate.

One of the men put the last box on the floor and smiled to them. "That's the last of them so I'm assuming you don't need anything else?"

"I think that will be all thank you for helping out today."

"It was our pleasure."

He walked out and left the three of them in the room.

"So now to sort out the boxes." Rick said clapping his hands together.

"I think I can manage that fine." Kate said watching him as he made his way towards one of the boxes.

"But that's what I'm here for to help." He started.

"No, what you're here to do is try and rummage through the boxes. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."

Rick stared at her. "Really and what am I trying to do?"

Kate got up and moved towards him. "You just want to see what I've got in there. Besides you don't know where I want to put everything."

He stared at her. "You already know where everything is going?"

She smiled at him. "Really Rick. You have been surrounded by women you're whole life, and still you act like we are a something new."

"Well I'd just like to know where you want everything going. It will make things a lot easier."

"That would imply I want your help." She grinned at him. "What you are going to do is go in your office and not come out until I've finished."

"But I want to help." He whined.

"And you can." His face lit up. "By going to do something else. Besides don't you have a deadline with Gina?"

Rick sighed defeated. "Has she been ringing you up again and checking on me?"

"No, I just know you."

"I'm not that predictable."

"I'm sorry but believe me, you are. Now go and get something done."

He leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Fine. Just don't take too long."

She chuckled slightly. "Yes, because god forbid you do what you are paid to do."

He smiled as he made his way towards his office.

"You know I don't think it's going to be so bad having you here after all." Martha laughed as she finished her drink.

"What can I say he just can't say no to me."


	9. Can we talk?

Kate awoke that morning to an empty bed, it wasn't unusual anymore to her. Since she had moved in a few weeks ago Rick had been getting hits of inspiration at strange times of the night and day. The time in question was 3am, Kate got out of bed and made her way towards Rick's study downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened the door.

"Rick?"

He looked up from his laptop screen. "Yes?"

"Do you really have to come and write you book at 3 in the morning?"

"If I don't get it down it feels like I'm going to lose it. It is mostly your fault after all you shouldn't be such a good muse."

Kate smiled and went to stand behind him. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Not long, I'm just going to finish this and be up."

"You better be or else I'll have to come and get you."

"Well why don't you just stay down and make sure that I come up."

"Because then that would mean you're winning."

"Why, Kate, I didn't realize I had that kind of influence on you."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, as he tried to deepen it she pulled away.

"10 minutes." She whispered before walking out of his office and back to bed.

He could only stare at her as she left and looked back at his laptop screen. He looked back at the last line he had written and his mind couldn't decide what he was writing. He sighed, saved his document and closed down his laptop.

He slowly made his way back upstairs and into his room, he stopped in the doorway and admired the woman in his bed.

"How many time do I have to tell you how creepy that is?"

"How many time do I have to tell you it's not?"

She turned over and looked at him. He smiled and walked slowly towards her. He slid into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Do you realize that you are a bad influence on my writing."

"Why? What have I done this time?" She smiled at him.

"Don't act stupid with me."

"I'm not I swear."

"Still I don't believe you."

He leaned down and kissed her slightly. She deepened it almost instantly and he tightened his hold on her.

His hands slid under her shirt and he moved her onto her back.

"Rick it's three I have to be up in a couple of hours." Kate tried to protest but failed.

"You can't start something you aren't intending to finish." He kissed the part on her neck that drove her crazy.

"I didn't start it you did."

* * *

A few hours later Kate awoke to find she was in the bed alone, again. She sighed and got up turning the alarm off as it beeped. She opened the door and was hit with the fresh aroma of coffee. She walked down the stairs and found something unexpected. Rick singing along to the radio making breakfast.

She laughed and Rick turned to look at her. "Kate. You're up." He sounded surprised.

"What can I say I can't sleep with all this racket."

He shook his head and turned to the cooker.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked picking up the coffee that he had put out for her.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and me." He laughed placing a plate in front of her.

"Can I skip the last part?"

"Ouch!" He held his hand to his chest. "Why do you torment me so?"

"Because you make it so easy."

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Well I have to and talk to Lanie about something about the last case we worked on but nothing much."

"Why did you say I and not we?"

"Because I have to talk to her not both of us."

He pouted a little and sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm going to the talk of this conversation?"

She laughed slightly. "We have better things to talk about than you. Besides we talk about you on Friday's."

"Well that makes everything a lot better."

"I thought it did. Also we talk about Esposito if it helps."

"Not really."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned up slightly. "Now I'm going to go and get ready for work so be good." She kissed him and then made her way upstairs.

Rick stood there but then moved towards the stairs to follow Kate. "Hey wait for me."

Kate laughed as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

They arrived at the precinct that morning and went their separate ways. Rick decided to take the steps and made his way to see Ryan and Esposito while Kate took the elevator down to the morgue to see Lanie.

"Hey Ryan, hey Esposito." Rick greeted them as he made his way to his chair near Kate's desk.

"Morning Castle. How are things?"

"You know same old same old." He shrugged.

Ryan laughed at that. "I know the feeling dude."

"Hey you guys want a drink?"

"No I'm good." They both said in unison.

"That's still weird."

Rick laughed and went to make a drink from the coffee machine. He walked out and sat down in his chair placing the coffee on the desk.

Rick turned to Esposito. "Hey Esposito."

Esposito turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Did you know Lanie and Kate talk about us every Friday?"

Esposito laughed. "Really?"

"Apparently so, Kate told me."

"Now why would she do that?" Esposito laughed. "Speaking of Beckett where is she?"

"Oh, she went down to see Lanie and talk about something."

"Is it me or are they having a lot more things to talk about?"

"Bro, never try and get into the mind of a woman." Ryan said turning to look at them both. "You will never understand them."

"Sorry but you've been dating Jenny how long now?"

"Long enough to know that she can still surprise me." He laughed. "Besides why would you want to get into Lanie's head?" He asked Esposito.

"Well I just want to know what they talk about." He shrugged it off.

"Some things are better to be remained a mystery."

"You're probably right. You think they ever wonder what we talk about?"

"I can assure you know we don't." Kate said as she walked into the bull pen and sat at her desk.

"Really you aren't even in the slightest a bit curious?"

"Let me think sex, booze and women."

"That's not true." Rick said defensively.

Kate stared at him. "Okay then what do you talk about?"

"We also talk about poker." He mumbled.

Kate grinned and turned to Ryan and Esposito who we also looking around. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Later that night Kate was sitting on the couch waiting for Alexis and Rick to get back. They had gone to rent a movie and pick up some dinner on their way back. She heard the key go in the door and they both walked in smiling. Rick held a pizza in one hand and some DVD's in the other. She stared at him and smiled slightly.

"So ready for movie night?" He asked.

"Can we talk first?"

He stared at her in confusion. "What about?" He was started to get worried then.

"I just need to talk to you about something."

"Erm okay then. Alexis you set the movie up and I will be in the kitchen with Kate."

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end to this story, the next one will carry on straight after this and should be up tomorrow. Hope that you liked this one, thanks for all the reviews :)**


End file.
